epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BZP 8: Stoffen King VS Edgar Allan Noah
Yay, another parody... been a while. Now, for the parody that was originally going to be the third one of this series (bpf). Stofferex as Stoffen King goes toe to toe with Noah as Edgar Allan Noah. I'm not sure if I got to thank anybody for this suggestion... I know I came up with Edgar Allan Noah by myself, but I got the feeling somebody else came up with Stoffen King. If so, it most likely was Santo Claus, Night, Drew Drew or GG. Speaking of Noah, he just posted his Season 4 premier really no need for me to advertise it here cause it'll be seen either way :3. Speaking of premieres, I recently premiered my Marvel VS DC series :3. Okay, let's begin. Lyrics Edgar Allan Noah: I’ll spit a Frenzy of fancy disses onto this pansy '' ''Stomp this Joker like a vigilante, till this man flees like Shaggy '' ''Say you got a talented voice, all I hear is a banshee '' ''You lost once we began, see? You’ll never can me Your battles are a bigger Monstrosity than Andy’s '' ''You’re an angry wannabe Ramsay who can’t beat Noah '' ''My pro flow will Stall-own ya, knock thee like Rocky Balboa '' ''Countless shots get dropped from my mountain top, while you complain and sob '' ''You on a track sounds so bad, you might as well record a handjob '' Stoffen King: ''You want to talk the talk, but you don’t walk the walk Voice more soothing than a top masterpiece from Bach Even your chum sock thinks you’re a laughingstock And now you’re in my house, and I fockin’ rock Grouchy stickle Noah always stuck at home (Ah) I'm a workaholic who rocks the microphone Viewers would gladly watch me beat this snappy fatty badly '' ''Becoming Wild and Deadly You better start running, child. Timeless? You mindless? I'm a mad titan, rap icon, the finest Strangle ya till you can no longer prattle You're as tough as a baby, go back to your rattle Jack, I Laugh at your stack of bad raps, even worse than my joke battles '' ''I suggest you take a break and work on your style '' ''MSV is a better MC, beats you by a mile! '' ''Epic Rap Battles of Horror? That series is absurdly perky '' ''Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros? Not even noteworthy '' ''Epic Rap Battle Parodies? Now, that’s a parody series that’s gloat worthy Edgar Allan Noah: Stoff, you claim to make great raps, but you only write shams, you got no bite, man I see through a typical imbecile like the Invisible and the Midnight Man I’m a Ripper gripping the mic, (oh), leave a tyke in fright when the true Horror Lord strikes '' ''Spike yo head on a pyke, going Psycho like Bates, show him true rage, hate and dislike '' Stoffen King: ''(*grunt*) Speaking of dislike, you're the worst! You’re more likely to be called Noah than to drop a verse I could have spent that time in a more effective manner Like facing an actually impressive rapper I'm prolific. This horrific writer shouldn't be battling me. I'm on a battering spree! I’m like a rap factory, sick disses keep hammering (Sweet!) as I’m staggering feats Listen, let’s be realistic, your highest position would be as my assistant Your talent with lyrics is like Cryptids, nonexistent Poll WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Stoffen King Edgar Allan Noah Check this out too Category:Blog posts